En comptant sur toi
by Plum'oh
Summary: Quatre fois où Katsuki fit l'expérience d'une émotion négative. / post-canon, TodoBaku.


**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** Quatre fois où Katsuki fit l'expérience d'une émotion négative.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Horikoshi Kouhei.

Salut tout le monde !

Et me revoici avec du TodoBaku ! Un peu différent cette fois, cela ressemble plus à une tranche de vie post-canon, où ils sont devenus héros pro.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **1\. A cran**

Il était aisé de se sentir au bout du rouleau, avec toute cette exposition. Depuis toujours, Katsuki rêvait de devenir le numéro un des héros, d'être reconnu par le monde entier et de montrer à ces satanés vilains qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais. Grimper les échelons avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, probablement grâce ou à cause de ses antécédents au lycée, ou sa personnalité plus qu'originale, comme le diraient certains journalistes peu honnêtes avec eux-mêmes. Honnêtement, il s'en foutait, de sa réputation en tant qu'être humain ; en tant que héros, il voulait être applaudi.

Le travail de héros venait avec l'inconvénient d'être observé tout au long de la journée, même s'il ne faisait qu'une simple patrouille. Katsuki arpentait toujours les rues de la ville en jetant un regard noir à tout ce qui bougeait (Shouto lui répétait que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation), scannant tous les visages qu'il croisait. Parfois, des gens trouvaient le courage de lui adresser la parole _(« Vous êtes super balèze ! », « Bravo pour votre nouveau rang ! », « Hey, vos explosions sont cool »)_ , et franchement il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que cela lui faisait plaisir, quand même, bien qu'il ne réponde que par monosyllabes ou par des grognements.

Mais lorsqu'il était en civil, même s'il était toujours prêt à cogner quiconque osant perturber sa tranquillité (et recevoir ainsi des avertissements pour son comportement et une menace de suspension de sa licence), il préférait largement rester en retrait, parce que bordel, personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il bouffait, buvait ou balançait comme conneries. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

En sortant du restaurant très ordinaire au menu très ordinaire dans une rue très ordinaire, Katsuki crut qu'il allait laisser ses paumes détoner.

— Cette caméra va finir en cendres, gronda-t-il.

— Ne fais pas ça, tu vas encore devoir dépenser de l'argent inutilement, commenta Shouto.

Shouto enroula un bras autour des épaules de Katsuki, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, et même si Katsuki continuait à se plaindre du fait que cela ne ferait que donner davantage de matière aux médias, il resta blotti contre son partenaire, se prélassant dans son aura réconfortante.

* * *

 **2\. Embarrassé**

Montrer leurs émotions s'avérait ardu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était connu pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient et les réprimaient jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elles s'échappent entre les coutures de leur corps, entassées et trop nombreuses pour être contenues. Une émotion, c'était une faiblesse, Katsuki avait longtemps pensé. La colère, la rage, la haine, il pouvait les endurer et accepter de les montrer à tout le monde.

L'affection, l'inquiétude, la confusion, la gêne ? Absolument pas.

Ce maudit Deku avait dit qu'il s'était amélioré dans le domaine, d'après lui, « ne pas ressembler à une boule d'émotions constipées prête à exploser », et pour le coup il avait bien eu envie de _lui_ exploser la tête.

— Allons Kacchan, inutile de t'énerver comme ça ! dit Deku, probablement pour sauver sa vie, mais son ton était toujours coloré d'amusement.

— Tu m'cherches ou quoi ? grommela Katsuki.

— Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... depuis que tu es en couple avec Todoroki, je trouve que tu es beaucoup plus calme ? Enfin, tu ne pars plus au quart de tour aussi facilement !

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Katsuki et l'autre Double Face s'étaient mis ensemble, et pourquoi Deku décidait d'en parler _maintenant_ échappait complètement Katsuki. Surtout juste après qu'il ait fait la magnifique démonstration de sa merveilleuse personnalité devant des caméras trop curieuses, alors que le combat contre le vilain était terminé depuis belle lurette.

Mais lorsque Shouto débarqua sur les lieux, revenant de sa propre interview avec un autre journaliste de merde, il hocha la tête en direction de Deku, puis s'approcha de Katsuki avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Katsuki ne sentit absolument pas son cœur faire des salto-arrière, non, non.

— Tu aurais pu contrôler le volume de ta voix, je t'ai entendu depuis l'autre bout de la rue, taquina-t-il gentiment.

— La ferme, tu m'as déjà entendu parler autrement aux journalistes ?

Cela arracha un rire à Shouto, et peut-être parce que l'atmosphère était paisible et qu'aucun danger ne les entourait, il se pencha et pressa furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue de Katsuki.

Alors oui, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait devant l'un de leurs amis (connaissances).

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Katsuki arrêterait de prendre feu intérieurement et extérieurement, parce que son corps n'avait pas été constitué pour endurer ce genre de traitement qui le rendait vulnérable aux attaques de papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre, et qui venaient tacheter son visage et ses oreilles de rouge.

Shouto lui sourit, un peu satisfait, un peu moqueur, alors Katsuki jugea qu'il était dans son droit de lui administrer un coup dans les côtes. Inoffensif, bien sûr, puisque les lèvres de Shouto s'étirèrent davantage.

— C'est mignon, quand tu essaies de cacher ton embarras.

Deku s'étrangla avec sa salive en éclatant de rire, et Katsuki pensa que c'était bien fait pour lui.

* * *

 **3\. Enragé**

Katsuki se jeta dans une course poursuite à en perdre la tête, noyé dans une marée de pensées et de remarques acerbes qu'il voulait cracher, d'insultes envers l'univers, envers lui-même, envers putain de Todoroki Shouto, mais surtout de regrets qui lui broyaient l'estomac et lui ligotaient le cœur.

Même lorsqu'il se battait contre le plus pourri des vilains, même lorsqu'il avait dû tenir une conversation civile avec Endeavor, il n'avait pas ressenti une haine, une rage aussi intense que celle qui brûlait en ce moment-même chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se contentait de courir aveuglément en suivant la silhouette qui s'éloignait de lui, et il se demandait comment diable il avait pu prendre une telle avance. Mais peut-être que cette distance avait été voulue, pour le tester, pour assouvir une curiosité morbide, et si tel était le cas Katsuki se ferait un plaisir de tabasser chaque molécule de stupidité qui s'était glissée dans le système de Shouto.

Shouto marchait, les épaules carrées et tendues, alors Katsuki le rattrapa facilement et lui agrippa le bras pour le retourner, et lui faire face. Shouto se laissa faire mais il garda la tête baissée, son regard empli de trop d'émotions si peu caractéristiques de lui (incertitude, culpabilité, tristesse—) que cela envoya une nouvelle vague de ressentiment en Katsuki.

— T'as cru que t'allais pouvoir t'enfuir comme un lâche, connard ?! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi, putain de merde ! T'es... J'ai même pas les mots pour décrire ta connerie !

Katsuki ne contrôlait pas sa voix, se laissait emporter par la fureur du moment, tandis que Shouto se pinçait les lèvres, et refusait toujours de relever la tête.

— Regarde-moi quand j'te parle !

Katsuki ne lui accorda pas un moment de répit et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains non sans le malmener quelque peu, ses doigts effleurant des mèches bicolores qui tombaient sur une peau tordue par la frustration et une pure agonie, encadrant des yeux trop humides pour laisser au hasard la signification de cette expression complètement dévastée. Une enclume s'installa dans l'estomac de Katsuki mais sa colère faisait toujours rage, ses orbes rouges brillant d'une lueur terrifiante.

— T'es vraiment un débile profond si tu penses que j'allais avaler tes foutaises !

— Katsuki-

— Non, ta gueule ! Je m'en fous de ton daron ou de ses ennemies ou de tes ennemis ! J'les buterai s'il le faut, alors arrête de jouer au con !

Shouto continuait à le regarder avec de grands yeux, sa gorge s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, et avant que son visage ne se transforme davantage il bascula vers l'avant et étreignit Katsuki de toutes ses forces. Katsuki resta une seconde immobile, étonné, toute émotion négative envolée, et il retourna doucement l'embrassade, mais tout aussi fermement. Shouto empoigna son t-shirt dans une vaine tentative de contrôler ses soubresauts.

— Pardon.

Un contact physique et un seul mot, et la situation changea, Katsuki soupirant et passant une main dans les cheveux de Shouto, tandis que Shouto semblait se refamiliariser avec la sensation de sécurité que lui procurait le corps de Katsuki.

Ce fut à cet instant que Katsuki admit qu'il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti jusqu'à présent, et que ce sentiment l'avait envoyé dans une spirale furieuse.

— On va pas se séparer, okay ? T'es coincé avec moi.

Contre son épaule, il sentit Shouto hocher la tête, et il sourit.

* * *

 **4\. Écœuré**

— Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser faire comme ça !

Mâchoire rigide et regard noir, Katsuki donna un coup de pied dans la chaise du couloir, ignorant royalement les chuchotements de désapprobation qu'il recevait. Quoiqu'on dise, frapper des choses faisait du bien, mais ce n'était pas assez pour le calmer et pour lui faire oublier les événements.

Shouto, assis sur la chaise à côté de celle que Katsuki venait de cogner, lui lança un regard en biais, les coudes appuyées sur ses genoux et ses mains jointes.

— Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, tu aurais eu de sacrés ennuis si tu n'avais pas obéi, dit-il calmement.

— Je sais mais ça m'énerve ! s'exclama Katsuki. Juste parce qu'il est classé plus haut que moi il se permet de me donner des ordres et de rafler tout le mérite ! Putain !

Il administra un second coup à la pauvre chaise, et une infirmière qui passait lui rappela que dans un hôpital il se devait de minimiser les bruits. Katsuki grogna, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être inutile, d'être manipulé, de n'être qu'un simple pion pour que quelqu'un d'autre se hisse vers le sommet. Il savait que l'arrestation d'un seul vilain ne suffirait pas à l'enfoiré pour gravir les échelons, mais le ton condescendant qu'il avait employé avait hérissé tous les poils de Katsuki. S'il pouvait le choper...

Et durant leur mission, le troisième héros qui les accompagnait avait été blessé. Parce que Katsuki n'avait pas été foutu d'écouter son bon sens.

— Arrête de te lancer des pierres comme ça, soupira Shouto. Ton partenaire n'a pas subi de dégâts importants. Il te dira aussi que tu exagères.

Katsuki se stoppa, et plissa les yeux en direction de Shouto. Shouto, qui avait été appelé en renfort car le chef de l'opération pensait que la situation pouvait dégénérer – ce qui ne s'était évidemment pas produit.

— Et il se serait passé quoi s'il avait pas l'alter qui correspondait parfaitement à la situation, hein ? Il aurait pu crever !

— Katsuki, si tu t'étais occupé de le protéger, le vilain aurait tué des civils.

Katsuki laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, se passant une main sur le visage, puis vint finalement s'affaler à côté de Shouto. Pendant un bref instant aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit, écoutant le bruit des chariots et les discussions à mi-voix. Attendre dans un hôpital s'avérait aisément la chose que Katsuki haïssait le plus.

— C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de laisser tomber quelqu'un, marmonna-t-il, presque comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que Shouto l'entende.

Mais Shouto comprit chacun de ses mots, acquiesçant avec cette expression trop douce pour appartenir à quelqu'un que les médias considéraient comme inaccessible et froid.

— Tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber, puisque tu es là, rassura-t-il.

Katsuki expira, et lentement, il s'autorisa à se rapprocher de Shouto et à reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

* * *

J'écrirai peut-être une fic parallèle, où Todoroki ressent des émotions positives ? A voir haha.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? o/


End file.
